Une mort certaine
by Apollo16
Summary: Il était presque sur qu'il allait mourir, pourtant il devait le faire.
1. Chapter 1

Il savait qu'il allait mourir, si Charlie avait été là il aurait probablement fait des calculs qui le confirmaient mais aujourd'hui il ne s'agissait plus de math, de crime ou de danger mais de son fils. Deux heures qu'il attendait qu'on lui dise de faire quelque chose, pour un ancien ranger comme lui c'était trop difficile, alors il avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'au portail de l'école où était retenu son fils et tant d'autres enfants.

Il avait espéré que personne ne le remarque mais c'était sans compter son partenaire, qui l'avait vu s'éloigner du camion qui servait de poste de commandement.

**David :** Colby !

Colby s'était retourné à l'entente de son nom, il vit son partenaire et malgré la distance put entendre la peur dans sa voix, mais sa détermination à sauver son fils était bien plus grande, alors il fit demi-tour et reprit sa route vers l'école de son fils.

**Don :** David, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

David ne répondit rien et en suivant son regard Don vit Colby passer la porte de l'école.

**Don :** Merde.

Don savait très bien que Colby ne reculerait devant rien pour sauver son fils.

Colby venait de rentrer dans l'école, un silence pesant y régner. Il avança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine où les ravisseur avaient regroupé tous les élèves, il venait tout juste de rentrer quand il sentit une arme contre sa tempe, il mit sa main sur son arme mais le ravisseur l'empêcha de faire quoi que se soit et appuya son arme encore un peu plus contre sa tempe.

**Ravisseur:** Qu'est ce que tu fous là?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quelques heures plus tôt**_

**Colby :** Ryan dépêche-toi, on va être en retard.

**Ryan :** J'arrive.

Colby soupira c'était tous les matins comme ça ils étaient prêt à partir quand son fils se rappelait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

**Ryan :** Mon pull.

Colby le tenait dans sa main et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire imaginant son fils retourné sa chambre pour le trouver.

**Colby **: C'est moi qui l'aie.

Ryan sortit de sa chambre avec un grand sourire, Colby lui mit son pull et ils purent enfin partir.

Dix minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'école de Ryan pile à l'heure, Colby l'accompagna jusqu'au portail lui fit un câlin et partit au bureau.

**Don :** T'es en retard.

**Colby :** Dis ça à mon fils.

**David :** La lenteur c'est de famille.

**Colby :** Très drôle.

**Don :** Bon, allez au boulot, t'as des rapports à finir.

**Colby :** Oh non, sérieusement on a aucune affaire.

**Don :** Désolé Colby.

Colby partit en soupirant et s'asseya à son bureau pour commencer ses rapports.

Quelques heures plus tard Don arriva avec son téléphone à la main, David remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**David :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don :** Il y a une prise d'otage dans une école primaire.

**Colby :** Laquelle ?

Don hésita un peu avant de répondre.

**Don :** Celle de ton fils.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas possible.

**Don :** Je suis désolé Colby.

Colby ne répondit rien il se leva de sa chaise prit son badge et son arme.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Colby :** Je viens avec vous.

**Don :** Tu ne peux pas, il s'agit de ton fils tu sais très bien comment ça se passe.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêcheras d'y aller.

Colby partit vers le parking suivit de David mais à mi-chemin Don arrêta David.

**Don :** Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

**David :** Absolument pas, mais si t'étais à sa place tu ferais exactement la même chose.

Don hocha la tête sachant très bien que son collègue avait entièrement raison sur ce point.

Ils reprirent leur route vers le parking du F.B.I.


	3. Chapter 3

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'école, le SWAT était déjà en position au cas où les négociations échoueraient, les trois agents allèrent tout de suite voir Tim King le responsable du SWAT, et le premier arrivé sur les lieux.

**Don :** Quelle est la situation ?

**Tim :** Les otages ont été tous réuni dans le réfectoire.

**David :** Combien il y en a ?

**Tim :** On ne sait pas exactement, certains sont actuellement en sortie, on est sûr qu'il y a deux classes complètes et les élèves qui ne sont pas allé en sortie.

**Colby :** Merde.

**David :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** C'est ma faute.

**Don :** De quoi tu parles.

**Colby :** Ryan voulait absolument aller à cette sortie.

**David :** Tu n'as pas voulu.

**Colby :** Non.

**Don :** Alors pourquoi il n'y ait pas allé ?

Colby ne répondit pas à la question, il s'en voulait tellement si il avait dit oui à son fils il ne serait pas en train de s'inquiéter pour lui, voyant que Colby ne répondrait pas à sa question Don reporta son attention à Tim.

**Don :** Il y a combien de preneur d'otage ?

**Tim :** Trois, ils sont tous dans le réfectoire.

**David :** Ils ont fait des demandes ?

**Tim :** Aucune, et ils n'ont à aucun moment tenté de rentrer en contact avec nous, on tente d'installé des camera et des micros pour avoir une meilleur idée de la situation.

**Colby :** Une idée de l'identité des ravisseurs.

**Tim :** Non aucune, encore une fois les caméras nous aiderons.

**Don :** Très bien allez-y.

Tim partit pour dire à ses gars qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

**David :** Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé Ryan aller à cette sortie.

**Colby :** Trop cher.

**Don :** Quoi ?

**Colby :** La sortie coutait trop chère.

David soupira, il savait très bien que son partenaire avait quelques difficultés financière, élevé un enfant seul coutait cher, et c'étaient encore plus difficile avec le mince salaire d'agent du F.B.I, cependant Colby ne c'était jamais plaint, tant qu'il avait son fils avec lui, tout allait bien.

**David :** Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Colby ne dis rien il se sentait bien trop coupable, il se souvenait encore très bien des supplications de son fils pour y aller.

**Tim :** On à la vidéo.

Don tourna la tête en direction de Tim étonné que ça ait été aussi rapide.


	4. Chapter 4

Les trois agents le suivirent pour voir les vidéos, à l'écran il y avait une vidéo du réfectoire où été retenu les enfants, les trois ravisseurs portaient des cagoules ce qui n'étonna personne, au vu de leur geste, ils avaient l'air de pro.

**Don :** Ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup.

**Colby :** Si peut être.

**David :** T'as vu quelque chose ?

**Colby :** Vous pouvez zoomer sur son bras.

Il indiqua un ravisseur sur l'écran, l'informaticien hocha la tête et fit ce qu'on lui dit, sur le bras du ravisseur il y avait un tatouage.

**Colby :** Je connais ce type.

**David :** Quoi ?!

**Don :** Tu peux nous expliquer.

Colby observa autour de lui, il y avait bien trop d'agent autour de lui pour le dire ici.

**Colby :** Je ne peux pas en parler ici

**Don :** Très bien on va faire un tour.

Colby hocha la tête et David et Don le suivirent pour s'éloigner un peu de tous ces agents, ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la scène, Colby vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne autour.

**Don :** Alors ?

**Colby :** L'un des ravisseurs s'appelle Adam Abramov.

**David :** D'où tu le connais ?

**Colby :** Quand j'étais à l'armée j'ai fait deux ans aux renseignements, j'ai infiltré la mafia russe.

**Don :** Comment c'est possible, tu ne parles pas russe.

**Colby :** En fait si, j'ai appris quand j'étais gamin.

**David :** Donc les ravisseurs sont de la mafia russe.

**Colby :** Oui, et ils viennent se venger.

**Don :** De quoi ?

**Colby :** J'ai tué le frère d'Adam Abramov à la fin de mon infiltration maintenant il veut tuer mon fils, pour se venger.

**David :** Comment il a pu te trouver ?

**Colby :** La mafia à de nombreuse ressources, je suppose qu'il : s'en est servi.

**Don :** Pourquoi attendre maintenant ?

**Colby :** Je suppose qu'il a pris les rênes maintenant, son père à du mourir depuis le temps.

**David :** Tu penses qu'il serait capable de tuer ton fils ?

**Colby :** Sans aucune hésitation.

**David :** Ces complices tu sais qui c'est ?

**Colby :** Sa peut être n'importe qui.

**Don :** Je vais appeler Nikki et lui demander ce qu'elle peut trouver sur lui.

**David :** Ça marche.

Colby et David retournèrent au poste de commandement.

**Colby :** Ils ne voudront pas négocier

**David :** T'en sais rien Colby, il sait passer du temps depuis ton infiltration ils ont peut être changé de méthode.

**Colby :** Tu parles, le fils est encore pire que le père.

David ne dit rien sachant très bien que le seul moyen e rassurer son partenaire était de sortir Ryan d'ici.

**Tim :** Vous avez trouvé une solution ?

David aller répondre qu'il n'avait rien mais Colby le coupa.

**Colby :** J'en ai une.

**Tim :** Laquelle ?

**Colby :** Faut que j'aille à l'intérieur.

**David :** Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement malade, tu sais très bien qu'ils te tueront.

**Colby :** Oui, mais au moins ils ne tueront pas mon fils.

**David :** Oublie ça tout de suite, il n'y a pas moyen que je te laisse y aller.


	5. Chapter 5

Colby était en colère et inquiet comme jamais, Don et David l'avait empêché d'aller dans l'école malgré ses supplications, et ses tentatives d'explications. Pourtant il savait que c'était le seul moyen de sauver son fils et ce ni son patron, ni son partenaire qui l'en empêcherais, il regarda sa montre ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés sur place, et rien de nouveau ni le nom des complices, ni le moindre contact avec les ravisseurs, juste une vidéos. Il pensa à son fils, s'imaginant la peur du petit garçon, Colby ne pouvait pas juste rester planté là comme on lui avait ordonné à se demander si il reverrait jamais son fils, c'était tout simplement inhumain, surtout pour quelqu'un de sa patience, son fils était tout pour lui, il n'était pas question de le perdre. Donc après ces quelques minutes de réflexions il observa autour de lui, la voie était libre, Don et David était dans le poste de commandement avec Tim du SWAT est les autres agents étaient bien trop occupé pour le remarquer, sans hésiter plus longtemps il se dirigea vers l'école d'un pas décidé, à partir de maintenant personne ne le ferait changer d'avis.

David, Don et Tim venait de sortir du camion, quand David remarqua tout de suite que son partenaire était nulle part, il tourna la tête et le vit avancer d'un pas décidé vers l'école, aussitôt il l'appela, Colby se retourna quelques secondes avant de continuer sa route vers l'école.

**Don :** Merde.

Don n'en revenait pas qu'il ait pu laisser partir Colby, ils avaient été vraiment stupides de le laisser seul, il savait très bien de quoi son agent était capable.

A l'intérieur de l'école, régnait un silence inquiétant, là ou normalement devrait résonnait des cris, des rires et toutes sortes d'autre choses, se silence ne présageait rien de bon, en poussant la porte du réfectoire, la première chose que remarqua Colby était le regard de terreur dans les yeux des enfants, il essaya de trouver son fils, mais il sentit une arme contre sa tempe, il voulut prendre la sienne mais une voix l'en empêcha.

**Ravisseur :** Ni pense même pas.

Colby baissa sa main, et l'homme qui le tenait en joue le désarma.

**Ravisseur :** Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

**Colby :** Je vous aurez bien dit que je me suis perdu mais bizarrement je ne pense pas que vous allez me croire.

**Ravisseur :** Ne joue pas à ça, tu vas le regretter.

**Colby :** Je veux parler à ton boss.

Le ravisseur ne dit rien, puis finalement le menotta et le força à s'asseoir au sol.

**Ravisseur :** Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit je tue un des gosses.

Colby hocha la tête, quelques instants plus tard le ravisseur revint avec un autre homme qui faisait facilement une tête de plus que lui.

**Adam :** Ça fait plaisir de te voir Alexei, on plutôt devrais-je dire Colby.

**Colby :** Désolé mais je ne partage pas ton enthousiasme.

**Adam :** C'est bien dommage en effet.

Adam venait de finir sa phrase quand il donna un coup de poing qui assomma Colby et fut aussitôt suivit de cri des enfants.

**Adam :** Silence !

Adam sourit il se sentait plein de puissance en voyant tous ses enfants apeurés.


	6. Chapter 6

Don n'y croyait pas, il se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu être aussi stupide, il n'aurait jamais dut quitter Colby des yeux, il vit David s'approchait de lui et au vu de son regard il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**David :** Les ravisseurs ont trouvé la camera, on a plus d'image.

**Don :** Merde, il faut qu'on trouve tout ce qu'on peut sur Adam Abramov et aussi sur ses complices, Nikki a trouvé quelque chose ?

**David :** Non, elle a réduit la liste des suspects probables mais ça reste long, enfin il y en a un est presque sûr.

**Don :** Qui c'est ?

**David :** Le bras droit d'Adam Abramov, il s'appelle Dimitri Barkov.

**Don :** Faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui pourrait nous donner des détails sur l'opération à laquelle a participé Colby.

**David :** Je connais peut être quelqu'un.

**Don :** Qui ?

**David :** Un ami à Colby qui était dans l'armée avec lui.

**Don :** Ok, tu sais où le trouver ?

**David :** Non, mais je connais son nom alors ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver.

**Don :** Ok, dès que tu as une adresse vas-y, moi je reste ici, au cas où les ravisseurs voudraient négocier même si ça m'étonnerait.

**David :** Ok, ça marche.

Colby était toujours attaché lorsqu'il émergea, cinq minutes était passé depuis qu'il avait reçu son coup de poing, Adam frappait aussi fort que dans son souvenir. Il profita de l'occupation des ravisseurs pour jeter un regard autour de lui, tous les enfants étaient réuni sur la gauche de la pièce ainsi que leur instituteurs, Colby repéra rapidement son fils, il était dos à lui, et c'était préférable que Ryan ne remarque pas sa présence, il valait mieux pas qu'Adam sache que son fils était dans la pièce, même si il y avait beaucoup de chance que ça fasse partie de son plan. Colby se sentit stupide tout d'un coup, il était venu ici sans vraiment réfléchir, et sa risquait plus de poser de problème qu'autre chose, maintenant il était attaché et ne pouvait rien faire, qu'est ce qu'il imaginait en venant ici, faire des miracles, il maudit une fois encore son comportement trop impulsif. Il fallait absolument que son équipe trouve une solution parce que sinon il ne donnait pas cher de leur vie.

David était arrivé chez Kyle c'était un ami de Colby, ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée et avait fait l'armée ensemble, David l'avait rencontré une fois chez Colby mais rien de plus. Il toqua à la porte et une femme ouvrit.

… **:** Bonjour.

**David :** Bonjour madame je suis l'agent Sinclair du F.B.I, est-ce que je pourrais parler à Kyle s'il vous plait.

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'entrer, il la suivit jusqu'au salon, Kyle regardait la télé.

… **:** Kyle il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

Kyle leva la tête.

**Kyle :** Agent Sinclair, vous êtes bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir.

**David :** C'est à propos de Colby.

**Kyle :** Qu'e ce qui se passe ?

David regarda autour de lui incertain de pouvoir parler devant la femme de Kyle.

**Kyle :** Maria tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?

**Maria :** Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

**David :** Pour l'instant.

Mari hocha la tête et partit.

**Kyle :** Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

David lui expliqua la situation en détail.

**David :** J'ai besoin d'avoir le plu d'info possible sur l'opération qu'il a mené en Russie.

Kyle hésita quelques instants avant de finalement se décider à parler, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit, cette affaire était classée mais il voulait bien prendre ce risque si ça pouvait sauver la vie de celui qu'il considère comme son frère.

**Kyle :** Colby parle russe depuis qu'il est gamin c'est pour ça qu'il a participé é à cette mission, il devait infiltrer la mafia russe, pour ça, il a commencé en participant à des combats clandestins, petit à petit il a gagné la confiance de tous les membres de la mafia, personne ne se méfiait de lui, il obéissait aux ordres, faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire, etc… Tout ça pour se faire respecter, en deux ans il a grimpé les échelons à une vitesse impressionnante, jusqu'à se retrouver juste en dessous du bras droit du grand patron, puis un ordre de l'armée est venu, il devait tuer le frère du fils du grand patron, il l'a fait et son opération s'est arrêté là.

**David :** Donc la seule raison de la vengeance d'Adam Abramov est le meurtre de son frère ?

**Kyle :** Oui, mais faite attention il est prêt à tout pour y arriver, il n'hésitera pas à tuer tout ce qui se mette en travers de son chemin.

**David :** Alors pourquoi garder Colby en vie.

**Kyle :** Adam est un type complétement tordu, si Colby est encore en vie c'est qu'Adam a une bonne raison de ne pas le tuer.

**David :** Vous sauriez qui pourrait être ses complices.

**Kyle :** Son bras droit, sinon je n'en sais rien, essayer peut être ses gardes du corps tous les mafieux haut placé en ont au moins un.

**David :** Ok, merci.

**Kyle :** Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre n'hésitez pas.

David hocha la tête et partit, il n'avait pas appris grand-chose de plus que ce qu'il ne savait déjà, il décida donc d'aller au bureau pour aider Nikki sur ses recherches et espérer trouver une réponse à toute ses questions.


End file.
